Fortuito
by aozora95
Summary: mala para los summary. Sorato
1. Chapter 1

"y yo que pensé que nunca me enamoraría de ti…" pensaba cierta pelirroja mientras caminaba con dirección a su escuela, al ingresar se dirigió a su casillero cuando vio al chico que le había robado el corazón y se dirigía hacia ella.

-Hola linda – dijo él con una gran sonrisa mientras se recostaba en los lockers, ella recordó que así bromeaban antes, él le decía algún piropo y ella contestaba con algo parecido, como"hola guapo", aunque siempre terminaba sonrojándose pero el problema fue cuando ya no era un simple sonrojo, sino que su corazón comenzaba a latir mucho más rápido y se ponía nerviosa, y así terminó enamorándose de él.

-Hola-contestó ella con desgano

-¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado-pareces algo triste

-solo estoy un poco cansada-justificó- tengo que irme a mi clase la Sra. Thomas puede ser no muy agradable cuando llegas tarde-el chico sonrió

-De acuerdo, te veo en Historia- ellos dos estaban en casi todas las clases juntos, de hecho la clase de la Sra. Thomas era la única en la que no estaban juntos.

-Tú también deberías irte se te va a ser tarde

-Voy a esperar a Megan- Megan era la novia del chico desde hace dos semanas, y es que él cambiaba de chica constantemente ya que por su aspecto físico era muy popular y hacía que cualquier chica caiga ante él, y no solo era el físico ya que por dentro también era todo un Don Juan.

-Ah-dijo ella tratando de disimular la tristeza que sentía por dentro-bueno, ya me voy, adiós.

La chica ingresó a su salón de clases y se sentó en una de las carpetas"por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti Matt" pensó con cierto disgusto en eso escuchó una voz.

-hola-dijo un chico también muy simpático

-Ah, hola Tai-dijo ella saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

-Estos días has estado muy pensativa-comento al verla- mmm…acaso nuestra pequeña Sora está enamorada- al decir esto la chica se sobresaltó.

-que tonterías dices-dijo sonrojada, él solo se rió; los tres: Matt, Tai y Sora eran los mejores amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Está bien, no te haré más preguntas-dijo, Tai también era muy popular entre las chicas por ser el capitán de futbol del colegio, por eso a sus compañeras no le agradaba que ella este tanto tiempo con los dos chicos más guapos de la escuela, pero igual a ella no le interesaba mucho lo que dijeran los demás, además, ellos sola la veían como una amiga más.

-y que tal vas con Emily-preguntó Sora cambiando un poco de tema, el resopló antes de hablar.

-terminé con ella-dijo

-Qué sorpresa-dijo ella irónicamente, él arqueó una ceja mientras la miraba- Qué, solo digo la verdad-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Por lo menos yo puedo estar con alguien más de un mes, no como otros-dijo refiriéndose a Matt y otra vez la tristeza inundó a la chica y Tai lo notó pero prefirió no decir nada.

Pasaron unos minutos y la clase transcurría como de costumbre hasta que Tai notó que Sora estaba un poco ida.

-Sora…-susurró el chico-Sora- dijo esta vez un poco más alto pero aún así ella no lo escuchó, así que decidió hablar con ella más tarde ya que si se les encontraba hablando seguro los sacarían del salón y Sora se molestaría con él.

-Estuviste muy distraída en clase

-Solo estoy algo cansada, no dormí bien anoche- se defendió la chica

-Pues yo sigo pensando que estás enamorada, me pregunto de quien será-dijo sonriente y frotándose el mentón como si lo estuviera pensando

-Mira Tai, aunque lo estuviera, lo que no es, tú y Matt siempre consiguen espantar a todos los chicos que quieren salir conmigo.

-Sora esos chicos no te convenían-dijo Matt apareciendo de pronto-todos eran unos idiotas, no merecen a alguien como tú.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Matt-dijo Tai lo cual hizo que la chica enfureciera, por qué ellos se tenían que meter en su vida, cuando ellos empezaron a salir con cualquier chica ella nunca los criticó, y le enojaba aún más el que se haya enamorado de Matt, no es que sea malo, todo lo contrario, él siempre ha sido un buen amigo, es su mejor amigo, pero si hablas de ser algo más…no es muy bueno ya que él hasta ahorita no ha tenido una relación estable.

-Saben, ya estoy harta de que se metan en mi vida, no necesito que me cuiden-dijo Sora molesta para luego salir de ahí dejando a sus amigos desconcertados; Sora trató de escabullirse entre los jardines del colegio hasta llegar a un lugar algo alejado donde se sentó en el pasto y se quedó unos minutos pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, en eso escuchó los pasos de alguien y supuso quien podía ser…


	2. Chapter 2

-¿puedo sentarme aquí?

-Haz lo que quieras -Dijo Sora todavía algo molesta

-Bien-dijo él sentándose cerca de ella-Tai iba a venir conmigo, pero lo llamaron de dirección

-Y ahora que hizo- se quejo la pelirroja

-No lo sé, pero me dijo que te pedía disculpas y yo también, lo siento, no pensábamos que reaccionarías así…nosotros solo nos preocupamos por ti y si quieres que no nos metamos en tu vida está bien-dijo esto último con cierta tristeza en su voz.

-No, yo no quise decir eso-se apresuró a decir al verlo-Es solo que…

-Somos los peores amigos del mundo, ¿no?- ella sonrió

-Tal vez, pero aún así los quiero, a los dos-dijo Sora con una sonrisa, el chico sonrió también y la abrazó

-Nosotros también te queremos- dijo él, luego se acercó a su oído para susurrar algo-especialmente yo- esto hizo que la chica se ruborizara, el solo se rió entre dientes, le hacía gracia verla así ya que, aunque fuera su mejor amiga, era una chica, y ese era el efecto que causaba en todas, claro que con Sora era diferente ya que ella era muy especial para él.

-En la salida te invito a comer algo, ¿quieres?-dijo mientras se levantaba

-¿Qué pasa con Megan?-el rubio no contestó al instante

-Terminé con ella…

-Lo siento, aunque ya decía yo que dos semanas era mucho para ti-ella pensó que él se reiría, pero no, más bien se puso más serio y hasta algo triste.

-Desearía encontrar a la indicada-dijo después de soltar un suspiro, la pelirroja no supo por qué pero le dieron ganas de llorar, en eso el timbre sonó y los chicos se fueron a sus clases.

Ya en la salida se fueron a comer algo, luego Matt la invitó a ver una película en su casa, como lo hacían de vez en cuando, y ella acepto gustosa a la propuesta.

-Que te parece una de terror-le preguntó, ellos se encontraban en la sala de la casa del rubio tratando de decidirse por una película.

-Eh…no te parece mejor una comedia-propuso Sora, ya que a ella le asustaban las películas de miedo o de suspenso además de que no la dejaban dormir bien por días.

-No me digas que tienes miedo-dijo el rubio sonriente, la chica se enfadó, ella era algo orgullosa en ese tipo de cosas.

-Claro que no, escoge la que más te guste- dijo con firmeza

Varios minutos después…

La pelirroja estaba completa y absolutamente arrepentida.

-Qué decepción, pensé que sería más interesante, solo había sangre y sangre…-decía Matt, después volteo a ver a la chica, quien tenía una cara de pánico y miedo total- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó.

-ah?, si –dijo un poco nerviosa

-Si hubieras aceptado que te asustaban las películas de terror, pudimos haber visto otra.

-Sí, ¿para qué te burlaras de mi?- el chico sonrió

-Yo no haría eso-dijo inocentemente, Sora puso los ojos en blanco como respuesta.

-Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir-dijo la pelirroja mirando la hora

-Te acompaño a tu casa-dijo Matt-ya oscureció y puede ser peligroso-ella asintió, además no le haría mal tener algo de compañía ya que aun estaba asustada.

En el camino los chicos estuvieron conversando de cosas triviales hasta que a Sora se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro-respondió él

-¿Por qué tú y Megan terminaron?-cuestionó la chica, él se quedó un rato en silencio y Sora pensó que tal vez no fue buena idea preguntárselo

-Fue…fue porque ella no le gustaba que estuviese tanto tiempo contigo, y me dijo que si quería que siguiéramos juntos tenía…que alejarme de ti-confesó el rubio, lo que sorprendió a la chica, no se imaginó que su rompimiento tuviera que ver con ella.

-Matt, si es por mi…

-Tú no tienes la culpa, simplemente ella no tenía que haber dicho eso, pero ya qué-Después de eso llegaron a la casa de Sora.

-No hay nadie-preguntó Matt al entrar

-ay, olvidé que mis padres no iban a llegar hasta la noche-dijo ella, "seguro no van a llegar hasta tarde y yo me voy a quedar sola" pensó la pelirroja angustiada

-Quieres que te acompañe un rato-preguntó él sospechando que su amiga aun estaba asustada, ella asintió; estuvieron viendo la Tv y conversando por horas y a Sora ya le estaba dando sueño-Tengo hambre, puedo ver que hay en tu cocina-preguntó él

-claro-dijo ella medio somnolienta.

Matt fue a la cocina, estuvo vacilando un rato hasta que cogió una galleta, al regresar pudo observar que su amiga se había quedado profundamente dormida, dejo la galleta a un lado para poder cargarla y llevarla a su habitación, donde la dejo, luego la tapó con las sabanas pero en un momento su rostro quedó a centímetros del de ella, se separó lo más rápido que pudo y antes de irse se despidió dándole un beso en la frente.

Al día siguiente, ya en el colegio Matt y Tai se encontraban conversando…

-Ayer llamé a tu casa y nadie contestó y cuando llamé a tu celular estaba apagado-dijo Tai con curiosidad- no me digas que ya estás saliendo con otra porque eso si sería demasiado.

-Tonto, estaba con Sora-dijo él algo ofendido

-Ah…pero eso no cambia mucho las cosas

-De qué hablas, es Sora-dijo el rubio

-¿Y?

-Como que ¿y?-argumentó algo molesto-mira, sus padres no estaban y yo solo la estaba acompañando.

-Eran más de las 11 de la noche, estaban solos y no pasó nada

-Rayos Tai, no juegues con eso, ella es mi mejor amiga, nuestra mejor amiga, y no puedo enamórame de ella, no quisiera lastimarla…ella es muy importante para mí -"lo sabía "pensó Tai comprobando algunas sospechas que tenía.

-Aunque se haya puesto tan bonita

-Sí, es cierto, se ha puesto más hermosa de lo que ya era.

-No entiendo por qué no te puedes enamorar de ella

-Porque no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad-dijo Matt-su amistad es una de las mejores cosas que me ha podido suceder-Tai iba decir algo pero Sora llegó dando a terminar esa conversación.

En la hora de salida Matt se encontraba esperando a sus amigos cuando una chica se le apareció…

-Hola Matt-dijo ella, era una chica muy guapa

-uhm, hola Mónica-dijo él algo incómodo

-Escuché que terminaste con Megan, qué pena-dijo ella, aunque no se le veía muy triste que digamos.

-Sí, creo que voy a estar solo por un tiempo

-Qué lástima porque pensé que tú y yo…-dijo mientras se acercaba al chico, el pensó en apartarse de ella, pero algo extraño pasó, en vez de ver a Mónica se imagino que era Sora, entonces la chica al ver que no se movía lo besó.

En ese momento Tai y Sora llegaron y los vieron, a la pelirroja le dolió, aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía besarse con otra chica pero ahora realmente la destrozo y Tai lo noto

-Te gusta no es cierto-dijo él

-¡¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!-dijo ella con un leve rubor

-pues a él le gustas y mucho

-¿eh?

-Si solo que el tonto todavía no se da cuenta

-Sí, y por eso se está besando con ella, ¿no?-dijo con cierta ironía y tristeza a la vez-ya vámonos-Tai asintió y se fueron.

Mientras tanto, algo ocurrió mientras los chicos se besaban…

-Sora-susurró este, lo cual hizo que Mónica se separa automáticamente de él.

-Qué dijiste-pregunto enojada, Matt ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había dicho

-Lo siento-la verdad es que no estaba seguro de qué decir

-¡¿Sora? Claro…sabía que había algo más entre ustedes, y la verdad no sé que le ves, no es tan bonita, ni tan divertida…

-Oye, no hables así de ella-dijo interrumpiéndola con firmeza y agarrándola del brazo

-Suéltame-dijo ella intentando zafarse, él la soltó luego de unos segundos-eres un idiota –dijo antes de irse.

"_que fue lo qué paso" _

Ya en la noche Matt se encontraba echado en su cama y pensando en la plática que tuvo con su amigo, _"ese Tai y sus locas ideas y por qué no me la puedo sacar de mi cabeza…yo queriendo a Sora más que solo como una amiga, nunca lo había pensado…bueno, excepto en aquel tiempo, pero era algo de niños qué sabía yo entonces del amor"-_pensaba el chico algo irritado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al día siguiente Sora llegó temprano al salón, se sentó en una de las carpetas y se quedó algo pensativa.

-Hola-dijo una chica sacándola de sus cavilaciones

-Hola Mimi- respondió ella

-Sigues pensando en él-preguntó, Sora no contestó, Mimi ya sabía que a su amiga le gustaba Matt, no es que Sora le haya contado, ella se dio cuenta y Sora tuvo que admitirlo-él te quiere mucho

-Eso ya lo sé-dijo-pero solo como a una amiga

-pero cuando digo que te quiere mucho ES MUCHO y es demasiado sospechoso…

Mientras tanto Tai y Matt acababan de entrar al salón

-Es tu culpa por meterme esas ideas a la cabeza-dijo Matt algo enojado

-Nah, es tu culpa por hacerme caso, además, no me digas que nunca se te ocurrió o siquiera sentiste algo por Sora.

-No-contesto rápidamente, Tai lo miro como si supiera que lo engañaba –Bueno…-dijo después –tú te acuerdas, hace tres años…cuando…cuando me contaste que te gustaba Sora

-Sí, pero fue algo pasajero-respondió, _"creo"_

-Pues…en ese momento también me gustaba, creo, nunca antes me había enamorado, así que no estaba seguro, y cuando me dijiste que te gustaba, decidí pensar que lo que sentía por ella era solo amistad y así tampoco arruinar nuestra amistad.

-Por qué nunca me dijiste nada

-No sabía lo que sentía y tú estabas tan ilusionado con ella-Tai se quedó callado durante un rato.

-Y ahora-preguntó después

-¿ah?

-Qué sientes por ella ahora

-No lo sé-dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza-estoy confundido

En eso Sora se acercó a ellos…

-Hola chicos-dijo ella, Matt sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir mucho más rápido de lo normal.

-Hola-respondieron ellos casi al unísono, Tai al ver como su amigo le sonreía a Sora decidió dejarlos un momento a solas

-Oigan ya vuelvo-dijo

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó la pelirroja

-Eh, yo…voy a invitar a Mónica a salir, ya que Matt la botó ayer-dijo mirándolo maliciosamente y con una sonrisa, _"y este qué se trae entre manos"_ pensó el rubio-bueno, ya vuelvo-dijo el moreno antes de irse.

-Y…cómo es eso que botaste a Mónica ayer-preguntó Sora con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tú la conoces, ella…no es para mí

-Pues ayer cuando que te vi no parecías tan desinteresado-dijo ella sintiéndose algo dolida al recordarlo.

-Oh, tú…tu me viste-ella asintió-ella fue la que me besó, yo no quería, de verdad, yo…

-Matt, estás bien-dijo interrumpiéndolo-no tienes por qué explicarme nada-aún así Sora se sintió un poco mejor al saber que Mónica fue la que lo había besado

-Sí…claro…-dijo también algo sorprendido por lo qué había dicho, desde cuando sentía que tenía que darle ese tipo de explicaciones a Sora…

En eso el profesor llegó y cada uno se fue a su respectivo sitio, Matt se quedó mirando a Sora prácticamente toda la clase.

-Sí, ya veo que no te gusta-ironizo Tai

-Cállate-sentenció el rubio

**NOTAS:**

Espero que les haya gustado^^ y quiero agradecer a Kuchiki Rukia-chan por la crítica y por supuesto que no eres entrometida jeje voy a tomar en cuenta tus consejo, y si es cierto sobre los errores de redacción, y bueno, es que este fic era una historia que había dejado casi al olvido y decidí convertirlo en un Sorato (me gusta esta parejita xD) y bueno, no estaba muy bien redactado y prácticamente solo lo pase a la compu, voy a tratar de arreglarlo lo mejor que pueda =), también gracias a Hikari Yagami gatomon^^ por el review, realmente espero que sigan opinando.

**GRACIAS =D**


End file.
